


“In my defence, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: For Aiba's birthday, Sho had prepared a lovely surprise him. However, things don't go as he wanted...
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“In my defence, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! We're back again for another celebration of Sakuraiba Tanabata, which is the month in which Aiba and Sho have the same age (our dear Sho named this month "their Tanabata" himself *coff*). Just like last year, we will post one drabble each per day. We hope that you'll enjoy our works and you'll stick with us even this time!
> 
> So, this is my 1st drabble for the Tanabata, and of course it had to be humor/fluff hahaha. Hope you like it ^^

Sho had been planning this birthday surprise for Masaki since the beginning of December. They had always celebrated it in the same way after all, and this year he wanted to prepare something different. Instead of their usual date around Tokyo, which ended always with dinner at their favourite restaurant, Sho had decided to surprise Aiba with a meal cooked by yours truly.

Yes, he, Sakurai Sho himself.

He had been  _ training _ for this, so he was sure he wasn’t going to ruin everything. He had studied watching youtube videos, and even cooking together with his cousin, Jun. There was no way he could mess this up.

His boyfriend was currently at his parents’ house since he had lied to him, saying that he had booked a table at the restaurant and that he had to pick him up not later than 7:30 pm. This way, Sakurai had all the time to make all the preparations.

He started with setting the table. White tablecloth, plates, forks, knives, silk napkins, and a vase with three red roses as the centerpiece. Sakurai placed everything with extreme care. He wanted everything to be perfect for his lover.

Later, he moved to the bedroom, lighting up some scented candles to create a romantic atmosphere for the ‘after-party’. The only thing which he refused to change that year, obviously.

“Alright. Now, it’s time to check on the dinner!” he exclaimed, enthusiastically. To be frank, he still felt like a fish out of water in the kitchen, but he didn’t let that discourage him.

Even though he wanted to make a fancy dinner, Jun had prohibited him so, telling him that it was better to just stick with dishes he  _ at least _ knew. That was why Sakurai decided to make curry rice.

“ _ You really think to be able to pull that off? _ ” his cousin had asked.

“ _ Just teach me the recipe! _ ” he had replied, annoyed.

Aiba liked curry, so that was a perfect choice. There was something he had hidden from Jun, though: afraid to mess up the curry, he went ahead and bought chicken for  _ karaage _ . It didn’t seem difficult to fry when they showed it on videos after all.

Sure, though, he hoped to not have to come to that resource. So, praying that his curry was doing fine, he reached the kitchen. To his surprise, it didn’t look bad at all.

He stirred it a bit, before checking on the clock. It was already 7 pm, so he started the rice cooker and went to change his outfit. Aiba could be at home any minute, and he had to find the best version of him, not his sweat, shabby-self.

Ten minutes later, a freshened up Sakurai Sho went to the dining room, to check one last time that everything was flawless. It was at that moment that he realized to have forgotten the two long, white candles he had bought for the occasion. He quickly went to retrieve them from the front door and placed them on the table, on each side of the vase.

Lastly, he went to the kitchen, where the curry was now ready. Even the timing was perfect, since Aiba had just sent him a message.

_ I’m here. I’m climbing up the stairs. _

Smiling, he replied swiftly.

_ If you have the keys with you, come in. I’ll be ready in a minute. _

Putting down the phone on the kitchen counter, he proceeded on turning off the rice cooker and then stirring the curry for one last time. However, at that moment, Sho began to smell something burning.

“It can’t be the curry, it looks perfect to me,” he mumbled.

He turned off all the stoves, trying to understand where this smell could come from, when it suddenly hit him.

“The candles!” he shouted.

He rushed to the dining room, where the two beautiful red roses had been set on fire. He tried to pick up the vase, but being too scared of the flames, Sakurai decided to just go to the kitchen to take some water and throw it on the flowers.

As he was filling a glass with the sink water, the front door opened.

“Sho-chan, I’m coming in!”

“No! Masaki, wait! Don’t!” he screamed in panic.

“Why? If you’re naked, it’s not like I have never seen you in that state!”

Sho mentally sent a glare to his boyfriend, as he closed the cap. He turned immediately to run to the dining room before Aiba could reach it, but while doing so, his elbow pushed the rice cooker making it fall on the ground.

He halted all his movements, staring blankly at the rice now spread all over the kitchen’s floor, trying to contain his rage.

“There are roses burning?!”

As if waking up from a trance, Sho blinked several times before hurrying to the other room. Aiba was standing there trying to find something with whom extinguish the fire. Sakurai poured all the water on the flowers, taking a sigh of relief.

“Sho-chan, what…?” Masaki asked.

However, he didn’t pay attention to that question and went back to the kitchen, to kneel on the ground and mourn over his ruined rice. His boyfriend followed him, and gasped at the sight.

“Happy Birthday, I guess,” Sho whispered.

“What were you trying to do?”

“In my defence, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly,” he confessed.

“Well… We could give this to my dog.”

Sho looked at him frowning, before shaking his head and beginning to pick up all the rice.

“You know, I wanted to surprise you. I guess that I’m just a fail-boat as everyone says,” he sighed; his mood now gone underground.

His face was cupped by Aiba’s hands, and his chin was raised a bit. 

“Hey, don’t worry. We can manage even without rice.”

He nodded as a reply, and finished cleaning up. As he stood up, he signaled the pot on the stove, “There’s still the curry.”

“You made it?!” Masaki exclaimed, already peeking at the pot.

“As I said, I wanted to surprise you,” he explained.

“So, the restaurant was a lie,” Aiba mumbled, before taking a spoon and taste the curry.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” he said.

Aiba laughed, putting down the spoon and turning towards Sho completely, “It’s better than what you think.”

His face lit up immediately, “Really?!”

His boyfriend smiled, before locking their lips together.

“Thank you, Sho-chan.”

“Even though it isn’t perfect as I wanted,” he whined.

“The fact that only the roses were on fire and not the whole kitchen is already a victory, don’t you think so?”

Sho burst out laughing, but eventually agreed with his boyfriend. He gave him one last kiss before urging him to take a seat already, so they could eat. Before anything else could happen and he could do any more damage to their date night.


End file.
